Field of the Invention
A bracket assembly for mounting on any size tool bar or similar supporting structure oriented transversely at the rear of a tractor and supporting an agricultural implement such as a spray rig assembly which includes a plant leaf lifter and protector supported in depending, trailing relation to the bracket assembly by a pair of pivotal, parallel links having a ground engaging supporting shoe or skid at the lower end thereof as well as a unique plant lifter and protector associated with spray nozzles so that liquid discharged from the nozzles will not directly engage the plant stems or foliage. The bracket assembly includes a variation that enables the tool bar to be supported from the draft mechanism of the tractor including a structure accommodating the draft pins on the lower links or arms of a three point hitch mounted on the tractor.
Information Disclosure Statement
In present agricultural procedures, an elongated tool bar is supported transversely at the rear of a tractor and various implements are attached thereto. Such implements include cultivators, various tillage implements, spray rigs for discharging herbicides, fertilizers and the like and various other implements. Likewise, the tool bar or the supporting structure is provided with a structure which enables it to be detachably supported from the draft arrangement of the farm tractor such as a three point hitch assembly on the tractor. While various arrangements have been provided to facilitate efficient mounting of various implements, previously known devices do not employ the unique bracket assembly of the present invention including its variations nor do the prior patents disclose the unique plant lifter and protector supported from the bracket assemblies mounted on the tool bar.